deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Conversations
Conversation refers to the Characters in a party talking to one another (or to themselves) in between Events. Though they are mostly for aesthetic purposes, certain conversations may also raise or lower the mood of characters. What each character says may depend on their personality stats; for example, characters with low Attitude will often make more negative comments, while high Wits characters will provide more helpful advice. Some Rare Characters have their own unique sets of quotes. Single Quotes Human Quotes General * "Everything will be fine if I can get to Canada." * "Zombies are no problem. Well, maybe a small problem." * "Rooaaaad triiiiip." * "Everything smells a lot different than it did before soap became rare." * "Hope I don't run into any more bandits..." * "With civilization gone, I mostly just miss:" ** Twitter. ** fast food. ** email. ** selfies. ** celebrity news. ** viral videos. ** video game streamers. ** the concept of hygiene. ** crudely illustrated fanfiction. ** imageboards. ** creepypasta. * "If only we knew about throwing chairs when the zombies first showed up..." * "I wonder if I could get strong enough to just throw the car at zombies..." * "Are we there yet?" * "Let's hope the car doesn't break down..." * "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with fast zombies." * "It's surprising how long a burger or hot dog takes to go bad." * "This can opener has seen better days." * "I can't wait to get out of this car and stretch my legs out." * "I wonder how things are further up north?" * "Maybe the Preppers were onto something after all!" * "It's times like this that make we wonder if I should have been a Prepper." * "I wonder how bad they have it on the west coast?" * "Don't forget to check every single toilet for toilet loot." * "Hockey sticks are good weapons, no wonder Canada is doing fine." * "Keep an eye out for a sweeter car." * "I want to find a tank to drive around." * "These roads are awful. Cars don't last long on them." * "This car isn't going to last forever." * "I need to save up a lot of ammo if I'm going to make it." * "Every day gets me a little closer to Canada." * "Sports sticks like bats and golf clubs are great, until they break." * "It takes a real strong and fit person to use a sledgehammer well." * "Explosives are great until you blow yourself up." * "Cans of food are the new money. Cash isn't as nutritious." * "I bet aliens are responsible for these zombies." * "Furniture is the natural enemy of the zombie." * "When a siege happens, you have to go all out!" * "I hate fighting at night. It's best to leave early." * "I hope it doesn't rain. It seems to irritate the zombies." * Character talks about: ** an old pet. ** Canada. ** the weather. ** dinosaurs. ** the next step in the plan. ** something funny in the past. * Character broods about a tragic past..... ** (50% chance) 2 does some serious eye rolling. * Character whines incessantly about: ** zombies. ** being dirty. ** the weather. ** bugs. ** how everyone is a jerk. ** Character's dad. *** other characters -1 Morale High Wits * "We can make it as long as we keep our supplies and morale up." * "Don't always have to get every recruit, unless we have lots of food." * "Sometimes it seems worth it to run past a horde instead of fighting." * "The zombies have an awful lot of trouble with closed doors." * "Really need to be careful with our supply of gas..." * "Try to conserve your ammo, attack only when you have to." * "Shot placement is crucial for making our ammo last." * "We should try to find efficient cars to conserve our gas." * "Throwing furniture at zombies seems pretty effective." * "We should bring as little attention to ourselves as possible." * "This canned food is a lot better when you're able to heat it up." * "It is important to keep set rations to conserve our supplies." * "Things are going good now, but we got to be prepared for anything." * "Being prepared is one of the most important parts of survival." * "Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." * "Zombies are not our only problems out here." * "We need to be wary of random people, who knows what they are capable of." * "We need to watch out for possible bandit ambushes." * "It wouldn't be a bad idea to try to hunt for food when possible." * "Conserve your water, we don't want to waste any." * "You can slow zombies down by dropping furniture in front of them." * Character talks about: ** the importance of washing your hands. ** the importance of boiling water. ** how to properly lift furniture. ** the best ways to open canned food. ** why you shouldn't trust strangers. ** shot placement to conserve ammo. ** the importance of sterile medical supplies. *** other characters +1 Morale Low Wits * "Why couldn't it have been a werewolf apocalypse? At least then there'd be WEREWOLVES." * "This wouldn't a happened if we kept Obama out of the White House." * "Thanks a lot zombie Obama." * "We should try to set the zombies on fire more. Easiest way." * "What's with all this zombie stuff?" * "Why aren't these zombies running fast like in the movies?" * "Where are the exploding zombies and the tongue ones?" * "Are we there yet?" * "Free healthcare... in Obama's America." * "I know what I'm doing, I've played a lot of zombie games." * "I could sure go for ANYTHING ELSE right now." * "Wasn't the apocalypse supposed to be rad cars, leather, and way less waiting?" * "Zombies. Blech. So gauche. What is this, 2004?" * "I wish I was playing more videogames and less hiding from zombies." * "I wonder if we can keep one for a pet." * "Remember fun? I remember fun. Man, I miss fun." * "I guess this is forever now. It sure feels like forever." * "We should ditch the car and find a big zombie we can ride around on." * "None of these zombies has anything interesting to say." * "If everyone listened to me, we'd be in Canada already!" * "What we need is a LOT of chainsaws." * "I don't want to go to Canada! It's too cold!" * "No one ever listens to me!" High Attitude * "I feel pretty good about this. I mean, overall." * "I still feel like the odds are good, here." * "Luck is on my side!" * "The world really isn't so bad. Sure, it could use some improvements..." * "I can feel it, we're going to run into something good!" * "This cat food doesn't taste that bad!" * "I don't think I could ever get tired of canned meat." * "If you ignore the zombies it is just like a regular road trip!" * "This car should have no problems getting to Canada." * "I can't wait to meet other survivors on the way to Canada." * "We should have no problems getting to Canada." * "It is just smooth sailing from now on!" * "It couldn't hurt to team up with more survivors." * "It's nice having the whole road to yourself." * "I was planning on moving to Canada anyway!" * "I'm looking forward to the cold Canadian weather." * "I can see myself getting into hockey!" * "No food? At least I'll lose some weight by the time I get to Canada!" * "I never liked all the mosquitoes in Florida anyway." * "I never leave home without my trusty can opener!" Low Attitude * "I freaking hate Mondays." * "Even in the post-apocalypse, I hate Mondays." * "Just can't stop thinking about Mondays and how I hate them." * "UGH! MONDAYS!" * "Hope I don't run into any more Mondays..." * "If it looks too good to be true, it probably is." * "I have a feeling that going to Canada is a waste of time." * "Always have a backup weapon, you never know when yours can break." * "I'm just waiting for this car to break down." * "This car is a ticking time-bomb." * "We will probably run out of gas before we get to Canada." * "I doubt that these tires will hold up for much longer." * "I doubt Canada will be any better than here." * "We're lost, aren't we?" * "There's no hope for us!" * "We shouldn't stop any more, we should keep on driving." * "We're asking for trouble if we keep on stopping in cities." * "I bet it is going to be too cold for everyone in Canada." * "Sure, there won't be as much mosquitoes in Canada but what about grizzly bears?" * "We got to have a plan in case the car breaks down." * Character broods about a tragic past..... ** (50% chance) 2 does some serious eye rolling. * Character whines incessantly about: ** zombies. ** being dirty. ** the weather. ** bugs. ** how everyone is a jerk. ** Character's dad. ** Mondays. ** their weapons. ** how people smell. ** having to use the bathroom. ** how long the drive is. ** having to eat canned food. *** other characters -1 Morale High Composure * "Is this the right way?" * "Well, no use turning back now." * "Let's try to avoid any unnecessary risks..." * "Maybe if we just stay put this whole zombie thing will blow over." * "There's nothing wrong with taking detours if they're safer." * "Maybe we should just pass the next town." * "Maybe we shouldn't bring much attention to ourselves." * "Just sneak in, grab what we need, then get out of there." * "Maybe we should slow down a little." * "Does this seem like a good idea?" * "Couldn't we just go around the zombies?" * "Couldn't we all just get along?" * "Maybe if we leave the zombies alone they'll leave us alone." * "I'd rather not fight if we don't have to." * "Maybe going and shooting everything isn't the best idea?" * "The important thing is getting supplies. We can avoid fights." * "Sometimes it's worth it to just pay off bandits." * "If the car gets too swarmed with zombies, we can abandon it." * "Molotovs are very dangerous! Let's not mess with those." * "Explosives are just as dangerous to us as they are to zombies." Low Composure * "We should run these zombies down with the car!" * "It's always worth trying to loot a place. Or else we could starve." * "We should try to kill every zombie we can!" * "I need to get in my zombie splattering practice." * "Let's try to find a faster car! This is taking forever." * "I can't wait to fight some more zombies!" * "My weapons are a lot cleaner than they should be." * "Can this car go any faster?" * "I wish I had a bigger gun!" * "We need more lootin' so we can do some more shootin'." * "Let's take the car off some sweet jumps!" * "Let's go some place with a lot of zombies." * "It would be great if we were in a tank right now." * "We can just run over zombies with the car!" * "We should go shoot something!" * "We don't need to slow down!" * "Just drive on the side of the road if you have to." * "Run over that zombie, yeah!" * "Who cares if you're tired? Just keep swinging your weapon at all times!" * "The bigger the weapon the more things I can hit in one swing!" * Character brags about: ** their favorite weapons. ** their narrow escapes. ** their best zombie kills. ** how high they can kick. ** how well they can drive. ** how well they can use a gun. ** how much they can bench press. ** a car they once owned. ** a sweet jump they once did on a bicycle. ** how good they are at board games. ** their video game speed runs. *** other characters -1 Morale Animal Quotes Dog/Woof * "WOOF!" * "BARK!" * "BARK! BARK!" * "AROOO!" * Character looks around in excitement. * Character puts its head down. * Character pants. * Character puts its head out the window. * Character chews on a squeaky toy. * Character chews on a non-zombie bone. * Character starts drooling. * Character barks at random wildlife. * Character barks at a cat. * Character falls asleep. * Character starts sniffing air. * Character whines. Cat * "MEOW!" * "MEW! MEW!" * "HISS!" * "ROOOOOOORW!" * Character starts coughing up a hairball. * Character tries to lie down comfortably, but is too big. * Character purrs. * Character sheds copious amounts of fur. * Character claws up the interior." * Character menaces with murderous intent. * Character squints his/her eyes as his/her tail flicks around. * Character sits completely still and stares at nothing. * Character hisses randomly. * Character falls asleep. * Character starts grooming himself/herself. * Character whines. Goat * Character bleats. * Character thrashes around in its seat. * Character eats part of the upholstery. * Character stares at things with its weird eye. * Character does goat things. Pig * Character oinks. * Character sits in its seat quietly. * Character squeals a little. * Character snorts for a bit. * Character waggles its ears. Conversations General * 1 "I need to use the bathroom." ** 2: "You should have went when we stopped last!" *** 1 -1 Morale * 1 "Anyone want to do a sing-along?" ** 2: "We should do a shut-up-along." *** 1 -1 Morale *** 2 +1 Morale * 1 "This is some BULLCRAP." ** (50% chance) 2 "I agree, 1" ** other characters -1 Morale * 1 "Maybe we should turn back..." ** 2 "Maybe you should shut up!" *** 1 -1 Morale *** 2 +1 Morale * 1 "I once saw a bodybuilder throw a car at some zombies!" ** Variant 1 (50% chance): *** 2 "That makes no sense, 1." *** 2 "You're a weirdo!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (50% chance): *** 2 "Oh NICE!" **** 2 +1 Morale High Wits * 1 "We need to inventory all of our supplies!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Composure or low Wits): *** 2 "WE GOT NO TIME FOR THAT TYPE OF BORING STUFF!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Sure, maybe when we get some extra time, 1." * 1 "If you tie a string around your finger real tight, your finger will turn purple!" ** Variant 1 (50% chance): *** 2 "Good to know, thanks!" **** 2 +1 Morale ** Variant 2 (50% chance): *** 2 "Why would I need to know that, 1?" *** 2 WHO CARES?" **** 1 -1 Morale * 1 "Next time we stop I should show you how to make snare traps." ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Composure): *** 2 "Maybe next time I should show you how to shut your trap!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Sounds good to me, 1." * 1 "Can any human truly be too swole?" ** Variant 1 (50% chance): *** 2 "What are you even talking about?" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (50% chance): *** 2 "TOO SWOLE TO CONTROLL, BABY. WOO!" **** characters +1 Morale * 1 "If we could get solar panels and a couple batteries, it could come in handy." ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Wits): *** 2 "Awesome idea, 1!" *** 2 "I could hook up my video game console to it!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Let's keep our eyes out then. I can see something like that being useful." * 1 "Make sure to keep both hands on the wheel when driving!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Composure): *** 2 "Shut it, 1!" *** 2 "How else am I going to shoot zombies at the same time?" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Fine, whatever!" **** 2 -1 Morale Low Wits * 1 "Are we there yet?" ** 2: "NO, STOP ASKING!" *** 1 -1 Morale * 1 "This wouldn't have happened if Obama..." ** Variant 1 (if Character 2's Wits are higher than 1): *** 2 "It doesn't matter anymore,, 1." *** 2 "TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "I know! Thanks a lot, Obama!" **** characters +1 Morale * 1 "This is all just like my online zombie video games! ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Wits): *** 2 "I love those games, 1!" ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 -1 Morale * 1 "Next time we stop I want to use the car battery to power my game console!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has high Composure or low Wits): *** 2 "Only if you 1v1 me, 1." *** 2 "No items, no bullcrap." **** characters +1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "No." **** 1 -1 Morale High Attitude * 1 "It actually turned out to be a nice day today!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Attitude): *** 2 "PFFT, WHAT'S SO NICE ABOUT IT?" *** 2 "Ain't nothin' nice about zombies!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "You're right! What a nice day for a road trip." **** characters +1 Morale * 1 "If you close your eyes this cat food almost tastes like tuna!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2's Attitude is lower than 5): *** 2 "If you close your eyes it almost tastes like crap!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 +1 Morale * 1 "It may be cold in Canada but I'm looking forward to some cool weather myself!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Attitude): *** 2 "Its not like we have a choice! I hate cold weather!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "I agree, Florida can be unbearable at times without air conditioning." **** 2 +1 Morale Low Attiude * 1 "We're never going to make it all the way to Canada!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has high Attitude): *** 2 "We can make it. It's definitely possible, 1." ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 -1 Morale * 1 "Why Canada? There's no way it's going to be any better further north." ** Variant 1 (if Character 2's Attitude is higher than 1): *** 2 "I'm getting tired of your negative attitude, 1." *** 2 "Shut up or get out!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Maybe you're right, but it might be the best choice we have." **** 1 +1 Morale * 1 "This is some BULLCRAP." ** (50% chance) 2 "I agree, 1" ** other characters -1 Morale High Composure * 1 "Maybe we should just ignore the next city?" * 1 "I think we have enough supplies already." ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Composure or low Wits): *** 2 "NO, WE NEED MORE AMMO SO I CAN SHOOT MORE ZOMBIES!" *** 2 "CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH BULLETS, CAN NEVER SHOOT ENOUGH ZOMBIES!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "That might be for the best, we will see how we're doing on supplies by then." **** 1 +1 Morale * 1 "Maybe I should wait in the car next time we stop in a town to uh, hold the fort?" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Composure): *** 2 "What? You don't want to go smash some zombies?" *** 2 "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SCARED OR SOMETHING?" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Yeah, sure. Whatever." * 1 "Maybe we should turn back..." ** 2: "Maybe you should shut up!" *** 1 -1 Morale *** 2 +1 Morale * 1 "Could we slow down a little?" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2's Composure is lower than 5): *** 2: "Could you shut up a little?" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Sure, whatever." **** 1 +1 Morale Low Composure * 1 "One time I punched a zombie so hard it exploded!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has high Wits or low Attitude): *** 2 "I don't believe you, 1." *** 2 "You're a PHONEY!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Wow, really? Awesome!" **** 1 +1 Morale * 1 "What if we attached bladed weapons to the outside of the car?" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has low Attitude): *** 2 "That would never work, 1!" *** 2 "It's a bad idea!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Yeah, just like a modern scythed chariot!" **** 1 +1 Morale * 1 "Hey! If you're going to take so long to shoot something, give me some of your ammo!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has high Composure or low Attitude): *** 2 "Take some, 1." *** 2 "I'd probably miss anyway." **** 2 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Shut up! This is my ammo." **** 1 -1 Morale * 1 "Let's go run over some zombies with the car!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2's Composure is higher than 1): *** 2 "That's a horrible idea, 1." *** 2 "We can't risk damaging the car for stupid reasons!" **** 1 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "Yeah! That would be a great and we'd save on ammo!" **** characters +1 Morale * 1 "I need more weapons! Give me all the weapons!" ** Variant 1 (if Character 2 has high Composure or low Attitude): *** 2 "Fine, take mine, 1." *** 2 "I don't want them anymore!" **** 2 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (otherwise): *** 2 "No! We need to divide the weapons evenly!" **** 1 -1 Morale Category:Misc